


In Time

by lululawrence



Series: The Long Way Home [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Finally, M/M, but for real it's just a lot of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Louis left 5 months 5 days and 3 hours ago.  He's finally home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, hi. Glad you haven't stopped reading yet! So, here's the ending to this emotional mess inspired by TKG. The title and all text in italics are a poem included in his book chasers of the light: poems from the typewriter series.
> 
> So uhm. Yeah. Not betaed, so obviously all mistakes are my own. Please don't hate me again.

_ I promise to _ __  
_ plant  _ _  
_ __ kisses

 

_  
_ Harry blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears that had formed immediately upon opening the door.  He was frozen, not even a breath leaving his body, as his mind attempted to understand what was going on.

Louis.  He had returned.  

All those times that Harry was almost ready to give up, that Liam tried to tell him he needed to move on, that Jay was unable (or was it unwilling?  Harry never could decide) to give information crumbled away because here.  Now.  The man Harry had been waiting for had returned.

 

_ like seeds _ __  
_ on your _ _  
_ __ body,

 

Harry collapsed onto the floor right in front of his empty door.  He physically couldn’t remain strong after 5 months, 5 days, and 3 hours of never letting go to hope.  His body began to shake and he couldn’t hold back the sobs that ripped out of him.  

He reached out, hands needing to touch the man his heart could never let go of, heart needing to be reassured that Louis was in fact there.

Cold arms wrapped themselves fiercely around his shoulders, and Harry could feel the pieces coming back together again as he released the pain he had held onto for so long.

 

_ so in time _ __  
_ you _ __  
_ can grow to love _ _  
_ __ yourself

 

Louis began to murmur something into Harry’s ear, the same few words on repeat, but he was still crying so hard his ears couldn’t make sense of them.  All he knew was the tone was soft, repentant, and soothing.  

All he knew was Louis had made his way back.  Why had he gone?  Why hadn’t he reached out?  Why had Jay not answered any of Harry’s questions?  Why only the note?

Harry didn’t care.  They would work through the questions, the hurt, the pain and they would heal those hurts and do what they could to make sure this never had to happen again.

As Harry’s breathing calmed, Louis’ murmurs stopped and the only thing Harry could say was, “I will never love anything,

 

_ as  _ __  
_ I _ _  
_ __ love you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda happy ending? hahaha Please come visit me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com)! And here's a [rebloggable post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/150642233138/come-back-to-me-759-words-by-lululawrence) for the series.


End file.
